Un cierto día
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: El inconveniente de casarse con un humano no es lo que dirá tu familia vampira...Sino que llegue un día en que lo perderás y tú seguirás ahí. Oneshot corto situado años después de los eventos de la secuela
**_HOTEL TRANSILVANIA 1 & 2 _****PERTENECEN A GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY / SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

Mavis se acercó a la puerta que Johnny acababa de cerrar, sin abrirla. No le hacían falta más que sus sentidos súper-desarrollados para poder escuchar a la perfección lo que su marido decía al otro lado, aunque hablara en voz baja.

\- Dennis, campeón...Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

Johnny había estado muy cabizbajo desde que vino de su casa, de aquel viaje tan repentino. Lo había llamado su madre y él había salido corriendo a Santa Cruz, durante el día, sin apenas una explicación, y tardó en volver más de una semana. Cuando lo hizo, Mavis pensó al principio que aquel no era el chico con el que se casó. Ya no sonreía ni había el menor entusiasmo en su voz. Sus movimientos eran lentos y se sorbía la nariz muy a menudo. Sus ojos parecían no mirar nada, las lágrimas los bañaban frecuentemente. Y apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Ahora que estaba en la habitación del niño, Mavis intuyó que Johnny seguía igual. Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Sí?

Johnny se puso de rodillas, para quedar a la misma altura que su hijo.

\- Verás...No sé si te han contado algo mamá o el abuelo Drac...Pero...Acabo de venir de California. El abuelo Mike ha muerto, Dennis.

Silencio.

\- Sabes que ha estado muy malito estos días. Pues bien-otra vez el nudo en la garganta, que ahogaba-, no se ha recuperado.

\- Ah, qué bien, ¿no?

\- Euh...No. No está bien. No...No va a volver.

\- ...¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no va a volver?

\- Ahora está en el cielo...espero. Cuidando de nosotros. Pero no va a volver.

\- ¡No pasa nada, papá! ¡Seguro que vuelve como un zombie o un fantasma!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡He visto muchos en el hotel! Y si no viene, podemos hablar con el vampibuelo, seguro que él sabe cómo hacerlo venir. Y podría quedarse con nosotros, aquí.

\- No, no, no, no. Dennis. Escucha. Eso no está bien. Aunque quiero mucho al abuelo, no me haría gracia que se quedara como un zombie o como un fantasma.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Pues porque no es natural...Euh...Le ha llegado la hora y...Y...Pues porque no. Además, no creo que sea posible hacer eso. Si no, estaría aquí la abuelita Martha.

\- ...

\- Mira, Dennis...Lo de los monstruos es un caso aparte. La gente normal nace, vive y muere. Es algo natural. Pero, escucha, Dennis...Aunque el abuelito se haya ido para siempre, siempre puedes pensar en él. Así será como si no se hubiera ido.

Dennis no lloraba, seguramente aún estaba digiriendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero Johnny sí. Le acarició el pelo rizado a su hijo, le besó la cabeza y lo abrazó durante largo rato, el suficiente para que Mavis consiguiera hacer que su cuerpo le respondiera y alejarse.

* * *

Johnny dormía a pierna suelta...Literalmente. Medio cuerpo estaba destapado y tenía una pierna fuera de la cama. Su boca estaba abierta, dándole un aspecto no muy inteligente. Había pasado una hora desde que Mavis se fue a la cama con él pero aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Lo miraba pero no era porque su forma peculiar de dormir se lo impidiera.

Comprendía que a ella no le hubiera dicho nada. Era cierto que había vivido encerrada en el hotel durante 118 años y que aún seguía sin comprender muchas cosas, pero sabía de sobra qué era la muerte y que ni humanos ni monstruos la encontraban divertida. Aún así, Mavis se sentía muy molesta de que Johnny no le hubiera dicho que su padre se encontraba tan mal como para acabar así. ¿Acaso no la había llevado al funeral porque creía que no estaría a la altura de las circunstancias? Se moría de ganas de preguntárselo pero sabía que Johnny estaba mal, no era cuestión de hacerle sentir peor.

 _"La gente normal nace, vive y muere."_

Era todo demasiado breve. Mavis ya había vivido más de lo que se podía esperar jamás de un ser humano, y seguía sin aparentar más de veinte años. Su padre ya contaba varios siglos y su abuelo Vlad, incluso más tiempo. Dennis era medio humano, había que ver en qué medida le hacía diferente al resto de los vampiros, pero estaba claro que no sería como los humanos. Johnny, en cambio, iba cambiando a medida que pasaban los años. Era más alto, su voz se hacía más grave...pero, al igual que ocurría con el resto de su familia, se iba llenando de arrugas y no tenía tanto vigor como antes. Era como si se marchitara poco a poco.

 _"La gente normal nace, vive y muere."_

Mavis notó que su corazón latía con fuerza, como si alguien estuviera golpeando su pecho con un martillo. Respiró hondo, se inclinó sobre Johnny y apartó primero la sábana y luego el cuello de la camisa del pijama. Abrió ligeramente su boca, dejando los colmillos al aire.

No dolería mucho. Sólo un mordisco y ya no tendría que temer nada. Decían que eso bastaba para que un humano se convirtiera en uno de ellos.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse por que llegara el día en que metieran su cuerpo en un ataúd y lo enterraran bajo tierra. Estaría toda la familia junta, feliz, durante siglos y siglos...

Mavis cerró la boca, mordiéndose el labio, que pronto comenzó a sangrar. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar hacer ruido mientras lloraba, volvió a su postura original y le dio la espalda a Johnny, tapándose con la sábana hasta las orejas. Sólo dejó que las lágrimas calientes empaparan la almohada.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
